The Way Life Should Be
by JcdaMan50
Summary: AU Season 5 Except Much Happier


Title: The Way Life Should Be  
  
Author: SlayerofSlayers  
  
Rating: R for now but NC-17 Later  
  
Summary: This is an AU story, in the sence that this is set in season 5. There is no Glory yet Dawn is still there. Also Joyce never gets sick.  
  
Disclaimer: None of these charactors are mine. The are owned by Joss Whedon  
  
Please read and review this story please  
  
Dawn was walking through the graveyard. She knew that if her sister caught her Dawn  
  
would be big trouble. Although tonight, she would not be deterred. She was way too excited and needed to tell her   
  
Self proclaimed big brother, and best friend, that she was going to have her first date this Saturday. The problem was that her best friend happened to be a vampire. She knew Spike would never hurt her even   
  
if he did not have that chip in his head. He had always been supportive of her on every occasion even when she was wrong. As she approached his crypt, she heard loud yelling from two voices  
  
one spikes, the other one her sister . . .   
  
" Damn you spike why the hell do you keep hanging around me"  
  
" You know the reason why luv"  
  
"Yea you are a sick freak and . . . and all you want to do is get in my pants"   
  
"Fuck slayer you know that's not true bloody hell what do I have to do to prove that to you" Spike was beginning   
  
to get angry. The slayer knew just how to push his buttons. He had admitted that he loved her two days ago, and  
  
it was probably the hardest thing he had ever done in his unlife. And what did her do: she spit it back in his face.  
  
" Spike I can't deal with your sick fetishes right now. I've got to get home to Dawn and my mom."  
  
"Slayer" he growled   
  
" Look spike how about I come by here tomorrow night and we talk about this, cause right now im not a happy Buffy,  
  
and if Buffy is upset, and upset Buffy means a dead Buffy."  
  
"Fine slayer whatever" he sat back down on his big green comfy chair.  
  
"Just stay away from my family spike." As she turned to leave the door burst open and the chosen one stared directly into  
  
the eyes of a very angry sister.  
  
"Buffy why are you such a jerk." With that she stalked off to spike and gave him a hug and sat down of a chair opposite  
  
of him.  
  
" Hi niblit how are you?"  
  
"Im ok you won't believe what happened to me today."  
  
O  
  
"What's that lil bit?"  
  
" I actually got a date with Damien for the next school dance!" Dawn was ecstatic, but like always the slayer had to be   
  
the spoils sport.  
  
"What did you just say Dawn, did mom allow this!"  
  
" Ummmmm n-no not really, I mean kinda" Answered Dawn. She despised when Buffy drilled her like this especially in front of  
  
her friends. Spike saw this and tried to help Dawn out of the situation she was in.  
  
" Come on slayer give the little bit a break, she didn't do anything wrong, only trying to live her life." Spike knew he was in trouble when the slayer spun around from Dawn to face him. He did not even see the fist coming all he knew that within ten seconds he was on his back and his   
  
nose was bleeding profusely .  
  
" Fuck slayer always at the nose!!" Spike was throughly pissed  
  
Dawn saw her friend on his back and went to his refrigerator in his so called "kitchen" to find some ice. She brought it back to him quickly not wanting to leave him and her sister in the same room for to long.  
  
" Thanks niblit" she heard as she put the ice to his nose. Dawn spun around getting in her sisters face, and she was ready to punch buffy just as she had done to spike, but she knew she could do no real damage to buffy.  
  
" I can't believe you just did that, I am sooooo telling mom about this........" Dawn knew that Joyce liked spike as a son and would try and protect his even though he was a vampire.  
  
" Dawn don't start, we have to go say goodbye to spike."  
  
" Bye spike!!" Dawn said as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
" Bye bit"  
  
Buffy saw Dawn kiss him on the cheek and felt a strain on her heart. O my god was I just jealous of spike, no way don't think buffy just go. She knew that Dawn had a crush on him, and her mom liked him maybe even loved him, but what about her. What was this power he held over her family. She pushed these thoughts to the back of her head and thought it best to leave.  
  
" Spike we will talk tomorrow"  
  
" Maybe you might wanna do more than talk with that tight slayer body luv"  
  
"UGhhhh" she made a disgusted sound " you are such a pig." With that she left. As she did spike thought that in no time he would have her. 


End file.
